


prompt: Doctor doom and loki domestic au

by Ulthar



Series: Terrible Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulthar/pseuds/Ulthar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked Tumblr for bad fanfiction prompts, and I got this.  Apparently, to me this meant "Valeria von Doom has too many pets, and Loki is an obnoxiously Scandinavian chef."  Doom doesn't even really show up, but trust me, he's around.  And he likes mutton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: Doctor doom and loki domestic au

“Valeria!” Loki called from the kitchen, “did you feed Fenrir?”

“Not yet!”

“Well, hurry up. You know how he gets.”

The dog was, indeed, pacing around the kitchen, whining and salivating. Valeria got up on her tip-toes and pulled the bag of dog food down from the cupboard, measuring out three cups.

“Fenrir,” she said imperiously. “Sit!” The big dog sat, but stood up again when the bowl of food was halfway to the floor.

“What about your snake?” asked Loki, as Fenrir dumped his food all over the floor and chased a piece of kibble into the corner, barking unnecessarily.

“Jormungander won’t eat again until tomorrow.” Valeria knew the schedule.

“What about Sleipnir?” Loki quizzed the girl while wrestling an entire leg of mutton into the oven.

Valeria paused, frowning. “I thought Daddy Doom was going to take Sleipnir out,” she said, then wrinkled her nose. “And what is thaaaat?”

“Lutefisk,” said Loki, tipping the pale fishlike substance onto a plate. “And you’re going to like it. Viktor won’t be home until late tonight, his congressional committee is meeting with an action group and they are not expected to come to an agreement anytime soon. So I’m going to need you to take Sleipnir for a run, okay?”

The girl nodded and trotted out to the backyard, where the odd pony whickered and poked its nose over the door of its stall at her approach.


End file.
